


For every picture, my love grows.

by NintendoSatoRi



Series: Iwaoi fluff week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry for the long wait, IwaOi Fluff Week, IwaOi Week, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaizumi and Oikawa meet as children, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, My tags are getting worse, Oikawa loves his camera, Out of Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very fluffy, a lot of pictures, its a bit confusing, only partially, so very fluffy I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi
Summary: Oikawa takes a lot of pictures of every important thing or event in his life.So it should be obvious that all his walls was just pictures of Iwaizumi.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi fluff week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841890
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	For every picture, my love grows.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to Day 7 of Iwaoi fluff week 2020!  
> Wow, I can't believe it's already over oml  
> It's been super fun writing these little fluffy drabbles, ngl :D  
> I hope you've been enjoying them as much as I've enjoyed writing them.
> 
> Again, I apologize for the (this time) super later publish. I write them on the day because I only decided on the first day of Iwaoi week that I'd join haha. This one took a lot of time so I'm sorry for the wait!  
> And the ending is a little rushed so I'm sorry for that as well!
> 
> Alas, I welcome you to the end of this week.
> 
> Day 7, tier 2 with a sprinkle of all: Camera + kisses + "I love you."

Oikawa Tooru had gotten a Polaroid camera from a very young age. The boy loved his camera, almost as much as he loved volleyball.

He took pictures of every little accomplishment he did, like when he caught a ball that was flying towards him by accident.  
He took a picture of the disgusting bug that landed on his face, took a picture when he owned his first ever volleyball.

Oikawa was just about to take a picture of the bug in the park that was sitting on his volleyball when a net was flung downwards, evidently catching said bug and volleyball with it.  
Oikawa on the other hand screeched in terror when the insect began to move and fly, looking up at the stupid stupid person who dare cause such a reaction to that thing.

"That's an awesome miyama stag! I hope you weren't planning to keep it cause it's mine now. But you can have the ball back." The boy that held the net said, pushing the ball away and already beginning to leave again, leaving a stunned Oikawa behind.

"Wai- H-Hey! Don't think you can just do that and get away with it, that's my bug! I mean.. even if I hate bugs but that's my bug!" He yelled, getting up and haphazardly shoving his camera and ball into the bag he brought before stumbling after the other boy.  
"You can't just take it and leave!"

"Eh?" The boy turned and looked down upon Oikawa, who now noticed how he was smaller. But that wouldn't stop him from being more intimidating!  
Well, the stare from the stranger said otherwise cause Oikawa was absolutely terrified.

"I- Um.."

"No no, say that again." Oikawa stared at the spiky haired boy, only causing more fear to creep under his skin before taking a deep breath. He won't be scared from this kid! He's probably the same age as him!

"I mean, you can take the bug but for that you have to play with me for a while!" Damn it, that was not what Oikawa wanted to say!

He watched how the other thought about it before shrugging. "Okay. Let me just put him away." He said, grabbing the bug from his net and carefully placing it into his bag-like bug cage.

"Do you know how to play volleyball?" Oikawa asked after he was done being stunned to silence. No one ever wanted to actually play with him.

"No."

"Oh." Oikawa, grabbed the ball from his bag, placing the bag down with as much gentleness as the mystery boy had grabbed the bug.  
"Well, I'll teach you! See, so you basically just have to receive the balls I serve!" He explained, throwing the ball into the air in attempt to show the other how to serve but the ball just hit him in the face.  
The face that began to burn up with the laughter that came from the boy he barely knew.  
"Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not going to apologize, that was funny. You're funny. Okay so how do I 'receive' the ball?" He asked, placing his bug cage bag next to the others.  
"Oh yeah, I'm Iwaizumi Hajime by the way."

Iwaizumi Hajime. What a nice name.  
"Okay Iwa-chan! I'm Oikawa Tooru. And basically you receive the ball by doing this-" He attempted to show it by himself, throwing the ball against a tree so it'd fly back towards him but it only resulted in it hitting his shoulder and going in another direction completely.

"Iwa-chan? Oh whatever." Iwaizumi responded, raising an eyebrow while watching Oikawa get hit by the ball, holding his net. "Should I help?"

"Um, yeah. Just throw the ball in my direction in like, an arch." Oikawa handed the ball to the other once he placed the net down, ears burning red before staring at the ball, getting in position.  
"So you just receive the ball like.. this!" He exclaimed, receiving the ball well enough that Iwaizumi could catch it.

"Oh.. alright, I can do that." Iwaizumi agreed, grinning competitively as he got into position.

The two continued playing until Oikawa's mother came towards them, telling Oikawa he had to come home.  
"But-"

"No buts Tooru, you still have homework to do!"

".. Okay." He sighed, looking over at his newly made friend and then grinning, grabbing his camera from his bag and running up to him.  
"Iwa-chan!"

"What?"

"Here, look at me!" He laughed, throwing an arm around the other and ignoring the sound of protest as he quickly held up a piece sign and then shot the picture, waiting for it to develop.  
"See, now I can remember this day!"

Oikawa accidentally hit the shutter again when Iwaizumi hit him with his net, watching the picture develop and Iwaizumi laughing.  
"I'll keep that one! You look stupid, dummy!" He said, snatching the photo from Oikawa's fingers and pocketing it.

"Hey, that's mean!"

"Tooru! We have to go home now so say bye to.."

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa grinned, grabbing his mother's hand and waving as they left the park.

Once home, Oikawa was upstairs in his room immediately, grabbing his black marker and quickly scribbling something on the Polaroid picture before sticking it up to a wall with no pictures yet with some sticky tack.

_New friend! Iwaizumi Hajime, aka Iwa-chan!_

\--

"Iwa-chan, pose for me! It's our first day at middle school!" Oikawa grinned, moving in different directions to get a good angle of Iwaizumi standing at the front door, waiting for him.

"Hurry up Trashykawa! We're gonna be late if you don't!" Was all the other said, sighing exasperately as he allowed a picture of the two of them together being taken in their school uniforms.

"Thank you! Bye!"

"Bye Tooru and Iwaizumi-kun! Have fun at school!" Oikawa's mother waved after them as Oikawa dragged his best friend towards their middle school: Kitagawa Daiichi.

"Hey Iwa-chan, you're joining the volleyball team with me right? You've become super strong with your spikes!" Oikawa marveled, smiling bright as he skipped alongside Iwaizumi.

"Yeah.. it's not like I want to join a different club anyway." Iwaizumi shrugged, shaking his head at Oikawa's enthusiasm.

The two walked beside each other, allowing the day to pass as they stayed close and soon enough, both of them stood inside of the gym, introducing themselves to the current volleyball team.

The moment they got their sports uniform, Oikawa pulled out his Polaroid camera, taking a picture of it all with a wide grin.  
He chuckled when he wrote on the photos taken back home, hanging them up and leaving because he had planned to practice with Iwaizumi in the park.

_First day at Kitagawa Daiichi! Uniform :p_

_Iwa-chan and I joined the vb team!_

\--

"Hey Iwa-chan?" Oikawa hummed out while he served a ball across the net, Iwaizumi trying to receive it but failing, the ball flying in the opposite direction of where he wanted it to fly.

"What do you want dumbass?" Iwaizumi sighed, getting ready for another serve. They were the last ones in the gym, promising they'd lock up since Oikawa was Kitagawa Daiichi's team captain now. He even had a picture hanging on his wall how he proudly stood, the caption being "best captain ever!"

"We-"

"Wait before that, we need to wrap up because if you dare overwork yourself again because of that Kageyama kid I will literally punch you." Iwaizumi said, receiving the last serve perfectly before beginning to clean up, Oikawa helping him albeit pouting a bit.

"You know I wouldn't do that Iwa-chan, not after what you told me."

"Doesn't matter, you have to look out for yourself Crappykawa."

"Thank you but also mean Iwa-chan!" Oikawa sighed out, rolling the volleyball cart back into the equipment room.  
It was only when they were finished that Oikawa could get back to the topic he had thought of, stopping Iwaizumi from turning off the lights.

"Wait Iwa-chan."

"What? Look, I'm tired and I wanna go home so this better be quick!" Iwaizumi groaned, frown evident on his face.

"We're at the end of middle school and we haven't had our first kiss yet! Do you know how lame that sounds?" Oikawa exclaimed, clapping his hands together as he sat the two down.

Iwaizumi immediately scooted away from his best friend, looking at him in both confusion and disgust.  
"Okay.. so? I don't care. Why, what do you want?" He asked, knowing how unpredictable Oikawa could be at times.

"So I thought we could just have our first kiss now!" Iwaizumi looked around, wondering whether Oikawa had hidden some girls around before his head snapped back towards his friend, who by then had jumped on him.

"Uh.."

"What do you say, Iwa-chan? Wanna share our first kiss?" He grinned, eyelashes fluttering and causing Iwaizumi to blush profusely.

He quickly shoved Oikawa off, breathing heavily while his face heated up. "D-Dumbass Oikawa! What the hell, why would I want to share it with you?! I mean, I wouldn't mind it but why me?" He asked, gasping and holding a hand to his mouth.  
Great, now he had just said he wouldn't mind it so now Oikawa would definitely want to do it, seeing as though there wasn't a red light stopping him.

"So you'll share that kiss with me?" Oikawa sounded strangely excited, eyes shining brightly and Iwaizumi just couldn't say no to that face.  
It was just his best friend anyways.

"Fine." He muttered, pulling said best friend closer and nervously staring at his lips.

The kiss was awkward, a little messy and just weird, Iwaizumi immediately pulling away with his eyes wide when he heard a shutter hit.  
"Wh-"

"Perfect! I'll never forget my first kiss now!" Oikawa was glowing, smiling brightly as he shook the picture to develop quicker.

"What- hey! No I didn't say that you could take a picture!"

"But would you have forbidden it?" Oikawa looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"... No."

"And there you have it." Oikawa grinned at him again while Iwaizumi stormed out of the gym, turning the lights off and hearing a surprised squeak before footsteps followed.

"You suck Crappykawa."

"Mean Iwa-chan! But still, the kiss was nice, right!"

"I guess."

The picture was hanging up on the wall above Oikawa's desk.

_First kiss with Iwa-chan! Maybe more..? <3_

Iwaizumi on the other hand was silently screaming into his pillow that night, his face burning red.

\--

Quite some time had passed since then, more pictures were added to Oikawa's collection, such as their graduation from Kitagawa Daiichi, the time Oikawa gained the best setter award, when they joined Aobajohsai high-school, their uniforms, when they joined the volleyball club and of course the volleyball clubs uniform with it.  
Of course there were other pictures as well, like when Oikawa finally allowed a miyama stag to crawl on his arm or when Iwaizumi finally hit a quick they had been practicing.

They were at the end of their second year, practicing hard because they lost against Shiratorizawa once again, Oikawa and Iwaizumi doing sets after sets long after their captain had gone.  
They wanted to win together.

On the other hand, two of their other friends Matsukawa and Hanamaki were noticing some strange tension between the two such as the way Iwaizumi's hand lingered a little longer on his friends back or the way Oikawa stared at the other on court.  
And so, their decision was made.

"Hey!" Matsukawa talked to Iwaizumi once after another practice that the two were doing long after the captain left.

"Hm? Yeah?" Iwaizumi hummed, stretching on one side of the court while watching Oikawa stretch on the other side with Hanamaki.

"Mind if I stretch with you?"

"No, go ahead." The two stretched for a while, Matsukawa glancing at Iwaizumi every now and then with a grin.  
"You like Oikawa-kun, right?"

"What? No! Who told you that?" Iwaizumi looked at his friend in disbelief, though the tips of his ears were turning a bright red.

"Liar. Okay so basically you ask him out on a date if he becomes the next team captain, alright?" Matsukawa said nonchalantly, already knowing that he'd become captain. He had overheard the third years talking.

Iwaizumi blinked a few times, processing it before his entire face flushed red in a matter of seconds.  
"I- uh-"

"Deal?"

"Only if you ask Hanamaki out."

"Alright fine." Matsukawa sighed out before grinning. He had already secretly been dating Hanamaki since the beginning of second year so this was easy as pie.

As the four left the gym together, Oikawa took another picture, holding up a peace sign as he hugged everyone close.

 _The best second years!_ Was the caption for this one.

Well, then came the day the third year's officially told the team who their next captain would be.

Iwaizumi only stared, cheeks tinted pink as he watched Oikawa step up proudly, a smile on his best friends face.

Matsukawa nudged him after practice was over, the two of them bringing the volleyball cart and net back while Oikawa and Hanamaki cleaned the floor.  
"You have to ask him out on a date." He sing-songed quietly, only receiving a low growl back.

"Yeah? Well you have to ask Hanamaki."

"Already did." And with that, Matsukawa looked up, seeing Hanamaki waving at him with a lazy smile resulting in the other waving back.  
"Your place, right?" He yelled over the court, the one beside Iwaizumi nodding.

Oikawa was immediately there, pushing them all together so that he could take a picture of the two with a big grin.  
"I knew you'd start dating! Now come on, you're the first ever couple in our team! Pose!" He said, the flash happening suddenly before the picture came out the top, slowly developing.

"I'll keep this for my wall." Oikawa smiled happily.

"Oh well would you look at the time! Makki and I have to head to our date, we'll see you tomorrow!" Matsukawa said, leaving with the other and nudging Iwaizumi once more.

"Oi, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi said once they were alone, walking up to his best friend as his heart rate picked up and made him gulp.

"Such mean nicknames! But yes, Iwa-chan?"

"Go on a date with me." He breathed out, glancing away to rid himself of any embarrassment that was sure to come because Oikawa would reject him. Of course he would, Oikawa had enough cute girls following him arou-

"Are you serious?! Of course! Where do you wanna go? Oh, this will be my first date! Iwa-chan, you're the best!" Oikawa had a huge smile plastered on his face, bouncing up and down giddily.

"Um.. I can bring you to that ramen shop downtown." Iwaizumi offered, stunned by how Oikawa was reacting.

"Okay!"

And that's how Oikawa had the picture of him and Iwaizumi at the ramen shop sticking to his wall, admiring it every day. Him becoming captain wasn't as important as this.

_First date (with Iwa-chan!!!) Amazing!_

\--

The days passed and Oikawa's wall filled more and more. The first day of third year, first team meeting where he was captain, the matches they won and more dates with Iwaizumi was hanging there.

But then he had to take them all off again, having to move away from his house to an apartment he'd be renting with his dear boyfriend.  
The wall in their apartment was in their bedroom, the photos all sticking to the wall nicely.

The next picture, another huge milestone, was a bit of a surprise.

It had been a simple day, neither of them having classes (and Oikawa's team decided to take a day off so they could all heal from their intensive training the day before) so they spent a lazy day in, holding each other close.  
Oikawa had been playing around with his Polaroid camera, only partially watching the TV as he giggled and took playful pictures of the two.

Iwaizumi had only been watching, silenced by his boyfriends beauty and before he knew it, the words had slipped out.

"I love you."

The flash shocked them both, Oikawa having hit the shutter by accident once more as he stared at Iwaizumi, speechless.  
".. Iwa-chan?"

Only then Iwaizumi realized what he had said, eyes wide and he shook his head. "Oh fuck, I'm so sorry I-"

"I love you too, Hajime."

And the shock was back, making them both silent.

The picture taken by accident was stuck on the wall the same evening.

_First 'I love you's! So surprising!_

Iwaizumi only laughed at the little commentary underneath each picture.

\--

First I love you's turned to two, two turned to many more and the proposal was there years later. The wedding day followed many months later and the two couldn't be any happier as they moved into their new home, Tooru immediately picking out a wall for the pictures he had stored in a box.

"This is our house Hajime! Isn't that so cool?! Look, we'll grow old here and be happy and-"

"Stop fantasizing about it and help me get the boxes in first." Hajime said, rolling his eyes at his husband as he carried the majority of the boxes inside.

Once the two of them had settled in, Tooru immediately began sticking all the photos back on the designated wall with a smile.  
He looked at every little accomplishment, everything they've done in the past years, starting from when they were kids all the way until just today.

He jumped slightly when he felt Hajime wrap his arms around his waist, looking at the wall with a content hum as he pressed gentle kisses to his husband's cheek.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it Hajime?"

"It is... but here, let me add something." He murmured, pulling out a slightly crinkled Polaroid picture out of his wallet. Its edges were folded, the color a faint yellow but it only added to the beauty as he stuck the picture to the wall, gaining a small laugh from Tooru.

"You still have that?"

"Of course I do." Hajime stared at the picture where he had hit Tooru on the head with his net, chuckling at the fond memory. The first day they met.

"God, I really love you Hajime."

"I really love you too Tooru."

_For every picture, their love grew. Stronger, faster and unbreakable._


End file.
